ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS1E10 Lucky Girl
Plot Ben, Gwen, and Max are at a museum looking at a magic book, which Gwen knows about. Suddenly, the patrons start to float because of a magician named Hex, who has come for the book, The Archamada Book of Spells. Ben tries to go alien, but Hex drops everybody before he can. Ben turns into XLR8 and saves the falling people. Hex recites a spell and lights a tapestry on fire, but XLR8 dodges his attacks. Max and Gwen get Hex's attention, but he pushes them away. XLR8 runs around him and punches him many times, and charm falls off of him. XLR8 picks up the charm and shows off for the people that he saved, to Gwen's distaste, while Hex is arrested. Later, Gwen complains about how she never gets any credit for helping Ben. Ben gives Gwen the charm XLR8 took. Hex blows up the ambulance he is in and escapes into a forest. In a restaurant, Ben and Gwen fight over crawfish and her charm glows. A lucky chain of events gets her the disputed crawfish as well as covering Ben in live ones. At the museum, Hex searches for the book, only to be told that it has been locked away. Hex opens the vault and takes the book. At this point, Hex notices that he is missing a charm. Gwen tries to buy Ben an ice cream, but a gang comes up after they snatch an old woman's purse. Max tries to stop them as they go for Gwen's charm and Ben cannot get the Omnitrix to work. The charm glows again, leading to the capture of the members. Gwen buys a mask and suit for herself at a nearby stand. That morning, Ben finds Gwen playing basketball and making every shot. She tells Ben that the charm makes everything go right when it glows. Just then, a construction platform breaks. Gwen dashes off and Ben goes Wildmutt. Gwen comes out, dressed in her new costume and named Lucky Girl. She activates a wrecking ball that leads to Wildmutt being flung into the air. She accidentally hits him and he falls into a cement mixer. The two workers are saved and Gwen is being interviewed by the news. Wildmutt is jealous. Hex sees the interview on TV and recognizes his charm. Gwen finds the identity of her charm on the internet: the Luck Charm of Bezel. Ben recognizes them as the charms Hex wore. On the radio, the Tennysons hear about a mansion come alive and rush to it. Lucky Girl, Ben, and Max run in to find the people inside trapped and discover that it is a trap set by Hex. A floor collapses with Lucky Girl on it, but Four Arms catches it. Lucky Girl saves the people, knocking Four Arms over in the process. All of the people leave the house. Hex attacks Lucky Girl and demands his charm, but she escapes. Lucky Girl finds a secret room, and Max and Four Arms try to find her and Hex. Hex pursues her underground, but she accidentally collapses a wall on him. He creates a force field, survives, and blasts her with magic, but she dodges. The two emerge in a cemetery. Hex grabs Gwen with vines and takes the charm, but Four Arms frees her. Hex is performing a ritual that will turn the city into a memory, but Four Arms attacks, stopping him. Hex brings statues to life and Four Arms fights them. Gwen stops Hex by throwing rocks at him, and Max destroys one of Hex's statues. Four Arms traps Hex in a coffin until the authorities arrive. Gwen has all of the charms, but chooses to destroy them. Later, Hex is arrested as the Rustbucket leaves. Gwen gets Ben to admit that she did a good job, and records it. Impact *Ben fights Hex for the first time *Gwen learns about magic Characters Characters *Guide *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Old Lady Villains *Hex *Gang Members Aliens *XLR8 *Wildmutt *Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes